Galactik Football Struggle: Aarch's evil rule
by EvilMentalHamster
Summary: Aarch the evil manager of the Snow Kids shakes things up by getting a new player in the form of Superman. The Snow Kids decide to revolt against the evil manager and go on a grand adventure to stop him. It's finally finished. Sequel up now: Galactik War
1. Chapter 1

Galactik Football- The Snow Kids' new signing…….Superman

The Snow Kids were sitting quietly down in the hotel lobby. Micro-Ice was fiddling with his jacket, Thran was playing on his video game (AGAIN), Rocket was staring into Tia's eyes and D'jok was smiling to himself. I don't know what the others were doing so don't ask.

Aarch walked into the room followed by his cronies "Settle down god dammit!"

The Snow Kids looked up at their evil manager.

"What is it sir?" D'jok said.

Aarch kicked D'jok in the face "LET ME SPEAK!!!!"

He examined the players with his evil eyes.

"Right, as you all know this team sucks big time! The team went balls up ever since Sinedd left," Aarch dictated.

Clamp nodded "God I miss him,"

"Well I have found a player who is better than all of you combined," Aarch smiled.

"Not hard," Clamp said.

Aarch nodded "No not hard at all," He turned to the door "Come here now!"

A muscular figure entered the room. He was wearing a skin tight outfit and his undies over his outfit.

"This is Superman;" Aarch explained "He is better than all of you,"

"But what about me, sir?" Rocket asked.

Aarch rolled his eyes "Purlease, all you have is a cool name and a dodgy beard,"

Rocket cried.

"Where is he going to be playing?" Micro-Ice asked.

Aarch laughed "He will be taking D'jok's place!"

D'jok jumped up holding his bloody nose "What?!"

"SHUT UP!!!! RAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Screeched Aarch.

Aarch grabbed D'jok and held him over his head. He spun round several times and then threw D'jok into a table. D'jok screamed as he collided with the table and then lay still.

"Sir?" Yuki said.

Aarch turned to her, his eyes glowing red "……Yes?"

"Well…sir…I was just wondering….well" Yuki stuttered.

Aarch put his face right up to her "Spit it out girl,"

"Is Superman from Akillian?" Yuki asked.

Aarch stood up straight "Valid question Yuki,"

Yuki's face lit up "Really?"

"NO!!!!!!" Aarch screamed at hit her in the face.

Yuki fell back off her chair. Aarch skulked over to where she lay and he put his foot on her head applying pressure.

"Aarch," Clamp spoke up.

Aarch took his foot off Yuki "What is it Clamp?"

"It's time that Superman went in the Holotrainer," Clamp said.

Aarch relaxed "Yes you're right,"

He gestured at Superman and his cronies, and they left the room. Aarch stayed behind.

"I'll be seeing you bitches later," Aarch grinned "Don't get into any trouble while I'm gone,"

He left the room and all the Snow Kids breathed a sigh of relief; except for D'jok who was still unconscious.

End of chapter one


	2. Chapter 2 The plot develops

Chapter 2

"He's certainly fast and powerful Aarch but I'm not sure he knows how to play football," Clamp said watching the progress of Superman on his weird computer thing.

"Galactik football," Aarch corrected him.

Clamp nodded "Yes Galactik football,"

Aarch roared "HE CAN PLAY FOOTBALL!!!! HE'S THE BEST PLAYER!!!!"

Clamp smiled "Of course Aarch,"

Superman attempted to kick the football but fell on his arse. Clamp shook his head.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

"How're you feeling D'jok?" Asked Mei cradling him in her arms.

D'jok looked up at her, his eyes were dazed "Who are you?"

A tear dropped from Mei's eye "You've lost your memory!"

The tear dropped into D'jok's mouth "Ew! Gross!" He jumped up and swooned a little as he tried to regain balance "You just go around crying into people's mouths! Frickin' weirdo!"

Mei buried her head in her hair and cried.

D'jok studied his surroundings "Where the frick am I?"

Micro-Ice looked at him "Can you really not remember?"

D'jok shook his head "Whoa! I must be trippin' out; I could swear that there is a little imp man talking to me!"

Tears welled up in Micro-Ice's eyes and he ran out of the room.

D'jok laughed "God damn, I aint never made no imp cry before!"

"You're out of order D'jok! Mr Weird Name!" Tia shouted.

D'jok put his hand up at her face "Please bitch, you're in my zone,"

Rocket jumped to his feet and squared up to D'jok "I know you didn't just call my girl a bitch!"

D'jok sneered "If you know that then why you squaring up to me motherfucker!"

Rocket spat in his face "That's what I think of you!"

D'jok wiped the spit from his face "Really? Then let me show you what I think of you!"

D'jok pushed Rocket and went to punch him in the face. Rocket ducked and D'jok fist collided with Mark's jaw, Mark then went flying out of a conveniently placed window.

"WHAT IS THIS!!!!!?" A voice boomed.

Rocket fell back "Shit, its Aarch!"

Aarch's looming figure filled the door frame "I was coming here to give you cake and pop, but I get here to find you fighting? FIGHTING!!!!??!!!!"

Rocket fell to his knees "Please uncle, please don't hurt me!"

Aarch shook his head "It's too late Rocket,"

Aarch approached Rocket and grabbed him by the hair. Rocket gasped in pain.

"You can still have some pop Rocket!" Aarch laughed maniacally

Aarch opened a bottle of Galactik Coke (a big bottle) and shoved it in Rocket's mouth "Drink!"

Rocket choked and spluttered on the forced drink. Aarch then punched the back of Rocket's head and Rocket fell to the ground.

The evil manager then pointed at D'jok "YOU!!! I thought I had already dealt with you!"

D'jok tutted "I've never seen your goofy ass before,"

Aarch roared and ran at D'jok.

Aarch was nearly upon him, when D'jok was suddenly thrown out of the way.

Aarch looked up to see a strong figure in front of him.

"No, you had to show your face!" Aarch sneered.

The new figure nodded "This is coming to an end Aarch,"

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3 Less talk, more action!

Chapter 3

"This doesn't concern you Bleylock," Aarch growled.

Bleylock cracked his neck "Hmmm it doesn't does it?"

Aarch stood upright; he flexed his muscles "You really want a piece of Aarch?"

Bleylock rushed at Aarch and landed a punch on his chin. Aarch took the blow and kicked Bleylock in the crotch. Bleylock shook his head.

"I'm afraid that this part of body is also metallic, I wish that hurt to be honest," Bleylock grimaced.

Aarch roared "Enough talk! Now you die!"

He rushed at Bleylock, and grabbed his neck. With one fluid movement Bleylock hit the wall. His body slid down the wall and landed in a heap. Bleylock tried to stand but fell to the floor.

Aarch stepped over to Bleylock's quivering body "It seems Bleylock my friend, that you overestimated your ability,"

Bleylock shook his head furiously "No, no this can't be!"

"Get out of here!" Aarch screamed angrily.

Bleylock crawled out of the room; his pride had been severely damaged.

Aarch shook his head "Fool, no-one can defeat me!"

"I'm sorry but what the frick is going on?!" D'jok exclaimed.

Aarch's head turned to D'jok "You should have kept your mouth shut boy!"

D'jok raised an eyebrow "Tch, what you gonna do about it?"

"I'm gonna kick ass!" Aarch roared.

He bolted at D'jok but narrowly missed as D'jok sidestepped him.

"Wow, you sure are slow old man!" D'jok teased.

"D'jok get out of here!" Thran shouted.

"Why the frick would I do that?" D'jok said.

Aarch whacked D'jok in the eye "Take that!"

D'jok jumped back in pain "Ah! What the frick!"

"D'jok!!!!" Thran shouted.

Aarch threw a chair at Thran instantly knocking him out.

Mei stood up from her pool of tears "This cannot go on Aarch!"

Aarch blinked at her surprised.

"No more!" She reiterated.

He cocked his head at her "Oh," he smiled "At what do you plan to do about it?"

She screamed and turned on her flux. She rushed at Aarch intent on making him pay.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Clamp shook his head at the progress of Superman "This guy just isn't good enough. I worry for Aarch's mentality sometimes,"

Superman tried to skill a clone but was easily tackled.

Dame Simbai smiled "Don't worry Clamp; I can easily make a potion for Superman,"

Clamp looked at her with a raised eyebrow "What would that accomplish?"

Dame Simbai looked away with a glazed look in her eyes "I like potions,"

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Aarch smiled as Mei approached him. She raised her fist and landed it onto Aarch's chest.

End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4 The fight back begins

Chapter 4

Aarch smiled at Mei's pathetic attempt "Nice try Mei,"

Mei spiralled back "Why are you unaffected?!"

Aarch grinned evilly "Flux doesn't affect me for some reason,"

"What? Why?!" Mei screamed.

Aarch shrugged. He then swiped Mei's legs and she fell to the floor. Mei sat on the floor in pain. Aarch laughed as approached her.

"Aarch!" a voice called out.

Aarch relaxed "Clamp needs me,"

He skulked off towards the Holotrainer.

Mei got to her feet and embraced D'jok "Thank Lurr you're okay!"

D'jok pushed her away "WHO THE FRICK ARE YOU!!!???"

Mei looked into his eyes "D'jok I'm your girlfriend, please you have to remember!"

D'jok shook his head "….no I don't know who you are,"

Mei fell to the floor crying. She then crawled over to her previous pool of tears and buried her head in her hair again.

Tia went over to Mei and comforted her.

Yuki stood up in the middle of the room "People we need to do something about Aarch!"

"Do what?!" Rocket shouted "He is way too powerful! Way too powerful!"

"I know he's powerful Rocket, but there has to be a way to defeat him. A weakness or something?" Yuki retorted.

"There is always a weakness!" Ahito chipped in.

"Wait maybe if we all channel our flux-" Rocket started.

"That only works in football, Rocket," Tia said.

Rocket grimaced "Well I'm out of ideas,"

"Frickin' helpful!" D'jok laughed.

"Perhaps we could employ the help of other Galactik footballers!" Ahito suggested.

Yuki nodded "Yeah that could work!"

Rocket scratched his head "Well we need to get our team together first,"

"I'll wake Thran up," Yuki said and went over to her unconscious cousin.

"I'll find Micro-Ice!" Rocket said and ran out the door.

Tia frowned "Who'll get Mark?"

D'jok shook his head "The guy who fell through the window? You're kidding me?"

………………………………………………………………………………………

"Aarch this isn't working, he has failed all of the drills I've put him through," Clamp said.

Aarch stared at Clamp "You're being an idiot Clamp!"

Clamp shook his head.

"I can make a potion!" Dame Simbai suggested.

Aarch looked at her "What will that accomplish?"

Dame Simbai looked away, her eyes glazed over "I like potions,"

Aarch smiled at Clamp "Listen my friend, Superman will come good. I have the utmost faith in him so don't doubt me,"

Clamp looked down "Okay, I trust you,"

Aarch nodded "Thank you,"

Clamp typed on his computer "Okay Superman, you can come out now!"

Superman stood still as the Holotraining ended. Aarch came over to him and patted him on the back.

"Good hustle Superman! Good hustle!" He turned to leave "Now excuse me, I have some business to take care off!"

End of Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5 The recruitment

Chapter 5

"Listen Micro-Ice, D'jok doesn't know what he's saying. His mind is all messed up!" Rocket pleaded "Just come back and help us, we need to stop Aarch,"

Micro-Ice looked at Rocket "……..okay, I'll give him another chance,"

Micro-Ice followed Rocket back into the lobby, where Tia was giving her orders.

"D'jok and Yuki will go and talk to the Rykers, Rocket and I will go talk to the Shadows, Thran and Ahito will go talk with the Wambas, and last and least of all Micro-Ice and Mei will get the rest," Tia explained.

"Why do we have to do the most?" Micro-Ice asked.

Tia shrugged "Ah, I'm a bitch,"

Micro-Ice nodded "Yeah suppose so,"

Tia clapped her hands together "Right lets go! We need to get out of here before Aarch comes back,"

……………………………………………………………………………………….

"Yes… okay…well you need to get them before they start fighting back…okay I'll meet you there…goodbye," Aarch hung up.

"Is he in Aarch?" Clamp asked.

Aarch nodded "I may have my differences with Artegor but he sure knows how to treat his players,"

"With a heavy fist?" insinuated Clamp.

"Yes with a heavy fist!" Aarch laughed.

Dame Simbai randomly shrieked with laughter but then resigned to muttering to herself "Potions, potions, potions, potions, potions…"

Aarch shook his head at his crony "I worry for her sometimes,"

"I worry for her all the time!" Clamp said exasperated.

Aarch laughed "Yes because she's always on your mind! You have the hots for freak potion woman!"

Clamp looked away "Tch!"

………………………………………………………………………………………….

_Shadow Archipelago_

"This is going to be hard Tia," Rocket said.

Tia shook her head "Don't worry Rocket, if I can convince Sinedd then we should be fine,"

Rocket frowned "But Sinedd will be the tough one to convince!"

Tia winked "I know how to work Sinedd,"

Rocket stood still "What?!"

Tia walked on into the Shadow's building "Come on!"

Rocket hurriedly followed Tia into the building.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

_Wambas planet _

"How's the eye big brother?" Ahito asked.

Thran felt the massive bruise formed around his eye "Kind of hurts,"

Ahito frowned "Ah shaddup,"

The Wambas came out to meet the brothers including that creepy butler Wamba for some reason.

"Hello Ahito, Thran. What are you doing here?" Woowamboo asked pleasantly (Coz he's a pleasant guy)

"Hi Woowamboo, we're here to ask for your help," Thran explained.

"What's this about Thran?" Lune-Zeara asked.

Thran gawked at her.

"Ew," Lune-Zeara recoiled.

Ahito rolled his eyes "We came here because of Aarch,"

"Aarch?" Whitewamboo (You know! The Wamba with white hair)

Ahito nodded "Yes we need your help to stop his evil reign of terror,"

"I'll help definitely," said the creepy butler Wamba.

"Yeah… okay… but we need to know from the team more than some creepy butler," Ahito said.

Woowamboo looked at the team "I don't know… Aarch is a big guy,"

"Please," Ahito said.

"Yeah okay," Woowamboo replied.

With the Wambas now on the Snow Kids side the group hurried back to the spaceship to report the good news.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Aarch looked at the computer and smiled "They're leaving the Wambas planet, they have a surprise coming to them!"

"Oh you are clever Aarch," Clamp said.

Aarch frowned "That's super gay Clamp,"

Clamp bowed his head "Sorry,"


	6. Chapter 6 A new person enters

Chapter 6

"What's that coming towards us?!" Thran exclaimed.

The Wambas and the two Snow Kids (Thran and Ahito) were on there way to Akillian to meet with the other Snow Kids.

Woowamboo hurried to the window and looked out "It looks like a ship!" he said surprised.

"But it's coming way to fast towards us!" Thran said "We could crash!"

"Where are we?" Ahito asked sleepily.

"We're above the Cillo Archipelago," The creepy butler said "It's where the pirates secretly live,"

"QUICK! GO DOWN TO THE ARCHIPELAGO PILOT!" Thran shouted.

"Okay, but next time I expect a please…. next time," Said the pilot quickly moving the ship from the oncoming mystery ship.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

_Unadar – Home of the Rykers_

D'jok and Yuki walked cautiously through the Ryker team's headquarters. It was eerily quiet.

"Where the frick is everyone?" D'jok whispered.

Yuki shrugged "I… I don't know, it's strange," she looked over her shoulder "Do you think Aarch knew we were coming?"

"How should I frickin know? I hardly know the guy!" D'jok exclaimed.

"You're memory really is bad," Yuki examined.

D'jok looked at her "Well thanks a frickin lot!" and he stormed off.

Yuki stood still "What is it at that word?" she said to herself.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

_Planet Xenon_

"Are you okay Mei?" Micro-Ice asked.

She nodded solemnly.

"Don't worry, he'll come around! I know it!" Micro-Ice encouraged her.

"Maybe," She said.

They both walked into the Xenon's football headquarters.

Lurr was waiting for them inside.

"Hello Lurr, what are you doing waiting here?" Micro-Ice asked.

Lurr looked at him "I always wait here,"

Micro-Ice nodded slowly "O-kay, why do you always wait here?"

He looked into the distance "In case I'm needed…"

Micro-Ice and Mei looked at each other.

Lurr took a step forward to them "So?"

"So what?" Mei asked.

He looked at her; head cocked "So why are you here?"

"Please sir!" Micro-Ice intervened "We need your help to stop Aarch!"

Lurr grinned "Ah,"

"Ah?" repeated Micro-Ice.

Lurr nodded "This was one of the things I contemplated…while I waited,"

"So will you help us?!" Mei asked getting irritated.

"…yes," Lurr confirmed "I will,"

"How about the other Xenons?" Micro-Ice asked.

Lurr shook his head "No, we do not need them. You have me,"

"O-kay then. We must go!" Mei said.

Lurr ran outside "SHOTGUN!" he shouted.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

_Cillo Archipelago_

The ship landed with a thud.

"Come on! We need to get into hiding!" Thran shouted.

The whole gang including the pilot hurriedly ran out of the ship and made there way into a crowd of people. A minute after the mysterious new ship landed.

Thud. Thud. Thud.

The passenger of the mysterious ship exited and studied his surroundings. The chase was on.


	7. Chapter 7 Confrontation

Chapter 7

"He's making a vast improvement!" Aarch smiled as Superman successfully toe-poked the ball.

Clamp frowned "Err…yeah sure,"

Aarch slapped him playfully over the head "Soon he will be at his best!"

"Yeah sure," Clamp agreed unconvinced.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

_Shadow Archipelago_

Rocket and Tia knocked on the Shadow's team dressing room.

"Who's there!?" A voice called out from behind the door.

"It's Rocket and Tia!" Rocket answered back.

The door opened and Sinedd stood looking at them both.

He grinned "Coming to join the Shadows, Rocket?"

Rocket blinked "Err… well actually now that you mention it-"

Tia cut him off "No Sinedd, we need your help,"

Sinedd leaned against the door frame "Really?"

Tia smiled "Yes, and I can make it worth your while,"

Rocket looked at both Tia and Sinedd with his mouth hanging open.

"What's this about?!" Rocket exclaimed.

Tia smiled at him "Don't worry Rocket!"

Tia walked past Sinedd into the room. Sinedd stayed at the door frame looking at Rocket.

"Same as last time?!" Tia called to Sinedd from the dressing room.

Sinedd smiled "Yeah!" he called back "That was fun!"

Rocket raised an eyebrow at Sinedd.

Sinedd grinned at Rocket "I'll see you in a bit Rocket. I'd invite you to join us, but frankly I only enjoy this with two,"

Rocket frowned. Sinedd briefly waved at him and closed the door.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

_Unadar – Home of the Rykers_

"D'jok! D'jok!" Yuki frowned "Where is that guy?!"

She walked down the Ryker's hall.

D'jok leaned against a wall "Frickin girl and her frickin insults!"

"Does it make you mad?" A voice whispered.

"Frick yeah," D'jok answered without noticing.

"Maybe you should teach her a lesson and the rest as well," The voice suggested.

D'jok stood up straight and looked into the shadows "Who's there?!"

"That doesn't matter," The voice reassured in a soothing voice.

D'jok scratched his head "It kind of frickin does,"

"Why?!" The voice retorted.

D'jok sniffed "Well I'm not gonna randomly listen to some evil sounding disembodied voice,"

"I suppose-"

"There's no suppose about it; frick off!" D'jok said and strutted off.

"What the fuck?" the scary whispering voice said "That normally always works! Damn now I have to do this myself,"

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

_Cillo Archipelago _

The gang weaved through crowds of people and stalls selling all kinds of different knickknacks.

"This way!" The creepy butler directed.

The gang followed him into a large building. The mysterious figure followed them into the building a few minutes later.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

_The Shadow's Archipelago _

Rocket was fiddling with his hair for a good hour now and he was getting impatient. He readied himself and the barged the door down.

"Rocket! What are you doing?!" Tia shrieked as Rocket fell into the room.

Rocket stared at Tia and Sinedd.

"What is this?!" Rocket snapped.

Sinedd smiled "Relax Rocket, we're only playing Snakes and Ladders!"

Rocket pouted "But… I wanted to play,"

Sinedd shrugged "Ah well, tough break. I told you I only enjoy this with two,"

Rocket nodded solemnly.

Tia grinned "Cheer up Rocket. Sinedd has agreed to help us!"

Sinedd nodded "I just don't know what's happened to my team mates though… I've just been waiting here playing Snakes and Ladders by myself,"

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

_Cillo Archipelago _

The gang ran through the building as quick as they could. Exiting the building they manoeuvred into a wide open courtyard. They stopped, in front of them stood three figures.

"Welcome to the Cillo Archipelago, I'm afraid you can go no further," The large figure in the middle said.

The gang turned to run back through the door but another hooded figure blocked the door. It was the mysterious person who had been chasing them.


	8. Chapter 8 Action!

Chapter 8

_Cillo Archipelago _

"How did you find us?!" Thran shouted at the hooded figures.

The mysterious person at the door took a step forward.

"Inside man," he laughed.

"What?!" Thran exclaimed "Who?!"

The creepy butler chuckled "You fell right into our trap!"

"You bastard!" Ahito shouted and kicked the butler in the crotch.

The creepy butler fell to the floor in pain.

The mysterious took his hood down "We paid him enough, every man or Wamba in this case has his price,"

"You're Rocket's father!" Thran cried.

The man nodded "That's correct, Norata former player of the Akillians!"

The three other hooded figures walked forward allowing no space for the gang.

Norata smiled menacingly "Let me introduce you to the pirates,"

The three took their hoods down. In front of the gang stood Sonny Blackbones, Corso and Benett.

"What is going on?!" Woowamboo exclaimed.

"Aarch called us," Sonny explained "He knows about his team's plan and he plans to put a stop to it!"

"How does he know about our plan?" Ahito asked.

Sonny grinned "Apparently one of your team is not in the plan,"

"Mark," Thran cursed.

Norata nodded "Yes, and now we will have to teach you a lesson!"

The gang turned on their flux.

"We won't go out without a fight!" Thran bellowed.

Norata smirked "Oh we were counting on it!"

…………………………………………………………………………………………

_Unadar – Home of the Rykers_

Yuki fell to her knees "I can't find D'jok anywhere!" She whined "And where is everybody else!"

"Hello Yuki," A voice whispered.

"What?!" Yuki jumped to her feet.

A woman stood in front of Yuki, arms crossed.

"Who are you?!" Yuki asked cautiously.

"I'm Adium former defender of the Akillians, but I now work for the GFL," the woman explained.

Yuki relaxed a little "Why are you here?"

Adium smiled reassuringly "Come with me,"

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

_Micro-Ice, Mei and Lurr's spaceship just over The Lightnings' planet_

"This guy doesn't shut up," Micro-Ice whispered to Mei.

Lurr had been talking ever since they had left Xenon and hadn't stopped.

Lurr pointed a Mei "I saw your shampoo advert recently!"

Mei smiled gracefully "Really? Did you like it?"

Lurr shook his head "No, I don't need shampoo. I liked the fish though, I like fish…"

Mei looked away "Humph!"

The ship suddenly shook violently.

Lurr screamed like a girl and ran into the toilet.

"What was that?!" Micro-Ice whimpered.

Mei looked out the window "We're being shot at!"

Micro-ice joined Mei at the window "That looks like the pirate's ship!"

The lights turned off in the ship and the power went out.

"We're being boarded!" Mei shrieked as the ship jolted again.

"Ha!" Micro-Ice laughed.

Mei slapped him round the head "This isn't a joke! We're in serious trouble!"

"In here!" A voice called faintly from the end of the ship.

A blast came from the area.

"Ready yourself!" Mei instructed Micro-Ice.

Micro-Ice nodded and turned on his flux.

Artie and Stevens appeared at the door of the main chamber.

"It is the pirates!" Micro-Ice cried.

Artie smiled darkly "Hey Micro-Ice, how you doing?!"

Artie took a step forward.

"Stop right there!" Mei commanded, taking an attacking stance.

"So that's how you want to play is it?" Artie asked, he shrugged "Fine!"

Artie and Stevens aimed their blasters and fired.


	9. Chapter 9 A new development

_Warning: Character death_

Chapter 9

_Micro-Ice, Mei and Lurr's spaceship just over The Lightnings' planet_

Mei and Micro-Ice skilfully and quickly dodged the blasts. They rushed at the two pirates. The two Snow Kids swiftly beat the two to a pulp.

Mei smiled at the two on the floor "You were fools to think you could beat us,"

Artie coughed out some blood "Tch, we knew we couldn't beat you!"

"Then why did you fight us?" Micro-Ice asked.

Artie pointed behind them. They looked.

All the machinery was damaged!

"This was a kamikaze mission?" Mei said startled.

Artie shook his head "Err… well actually we hoping that your goodness would overcome you and you would save us,"

Mei and Micro-Ice looked at each other.

"…Okay," Micro-Ice nodded.

They carried the two pirates into the pirate ship (Haha).

"Lurr! Come on! We're taking the Pirate's ship!" Mei called.

"Coming!" Lurr called out in a very feminine voice.

Lurr opened the toilet door and ran into the other ship.

"Do you love it?!" Lurr posed.

He had piled make-up onto his face and it was a complete mess.

"You used all my make-up!" Mei cried.

Lurr grinned.

"I've set the co-ordinates! We'll be leaving any second!" Micro-Ice called from the cockpit (Dirty pirates).

Lurr studied the two pirates "They are bad guys,"

Mei nodded "Yes but we're being good and saving them,"

Lurr wasn't listening though and he transferred the two pirates onto the ship about to explode.

"No Lurr!" Mei shrieked.

It was too late though, the newly acquired ship blasted off. Lurr grinned as he watched the old ship explode from afar.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

_Shadow's Archipelago _

The three teenagers (Or whatever, I can't keep track of their age and I have no idea when I've based this story) walked down the Shadow's headquarters halls (even though they could have used that funny glowing yellow thing which takes people to places)

An unrecognizable echo rung down the hall suddenly.

"What. Was. That?" Rocket said.

Sinedd rolled his eyes "That was an echo!"

Tia giggled.

Rocket frowned "No! I meant, where did it come from?!"

Sinedd pointed to the end of the hallway "There,"

The three carefully walked down to the end of the hall (They walked like the Scooby-Doo gang)

………………………………………………………………………………………......

_Cillo Archipelago_

Thran and Ahito dashed at Norata and started exchanging hits with him.

The Wambas growled at the three pirates.

Sonny smirked "Silly Wambas, you think we're useless don't you?"

He moved back and concentrated.

Suddenly Sonny was glowing purple.

"Well would you look that?!" Sonny exclaimed sarcastically.

"What is that?!" Woowamboo commanded.

Sonny smiled "The Pirates' new flux!"


	10. Chapter 10 BAD

Chapter 10

_Unadar – Home of the Rykers_

Yuki followed Adium into a small dark room. A solitary lamp lit the room dimly.

"What are we doing here?" Yuki asked like a naïve fool (I mean come on! The woman is obviously evil!)

Adium smirked "You're here so I can swiftly knock you out and hide your body,"

Yuki raised an eyebrow "What?"

Adium smacked Yuki in the face with a hard object (You can choose what the hard object is. It was either A) A brick B) A lamp C) An Oscar or D) A hard back copy of The order of the Phoenix) Yuki fell against the wall. Adium laughed evilly like…. like an evil person.

"Once I'm done with you, I'm going to knock out D'jok and deliver you both to Aarch!" Adium grinned.

Yuki felt her bleeding nose "Ah, such a bitch!"

Adium shrugged and then hit Yuki over the head with the hard object, knocking her out.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

_Shadow's Archipelago_

A great massive super big door stood in front of the Snow Kids, plus Sinedd, minus Micro-Ice, Mei, Thran, Ahito, D'jok, Yuki, Superman and that traitor Mark. Basically it was Rocket, Tia and Sinedd.

"Shall…shall we open it?" Rocket said.

"Err…duh…let me think…yes!" Sinedd teased.

Tia bit her lip.

Rocket frowned "Fine,"

Rocket grasped the handle of the door. He paused.

"What's wrong loser? Too weak to open the handle?!" Sinedd laughed.

Rocket hushed him "I think there's something on the other side,"

Sinedd barged Rocket out of the way "Of course there is something on the other side! It's a door!"

Sinedd flung the door open. There was a flash of light and Sinedd was the floor.

Tia ran to Sinedd "Sinedd! Are you ok?"

Sinedd felt his head "I…I think so…"

He looked up at Tia.

She recoiled "What's wrong with your eyes?!"

"What?" Sinedd said shocked.

"You're eyes are red," Rocket said.

"What?" Sinedd repeated.

Rocket frowned "I said your eyes are-"

"I KNOW WHAT YOU SAID!!!!" Sinedd shouted.

"They've faded," Tia whispered.

There was a hushed silence.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

_Cillo Archipelago_

Sonny looked at Benett and Corso "Turn it on guys!"

Benett and Corso concentrated and turned on the flux.

The Wambas readied themselves for the attack.

Suddenly the three pirates had disappeared.

"Where are they?!" Lune-Zeara gasped.

A foot appeared in a flash of purple and connected to Whitewamboo's jaw. He fell to the floor. Instantly feet and fists appeared randomly around the Wambas laying hits from every direction.

"So fast!" Woowamboo panted.

Sonny appeared in front of Woowamboo. He grabbed his arm and twisted.

"Ahhhh!" Woowamboo shrieked.

Lune-Zeara flung a fist at Sonny but he swiftly dodged. Once again he had disappeared in the flurry of flashing purple.

Woowamboo fell to one knee. He grasped his arm and wheezed.

"He broke it…"

Thran and Ahito were having a hard time against Norata. He had some how been able to summon all the abilities of the breath without using it.

The brothers jumped back to gain some space.

Norata clapped slowly "Impressive, impressive,"

"This…this is ridiculous," Huffed Thran.

Norata laughed "I'm joshing yah! You are terrible!" He pointed at them "And now I'm going to put an end to your foolish hopes!"

"STOP!" A voice commanded from behind Norata.

Norata turned around. In front of him stood four men, and they were ready to fight.


	11. Chapter 11 Showdown

Chapter 11

"Technoid," Norata spat.

Bleylock stepped forward "You people are becoming a nuisance,"

Norata smirked "Funny, I was going to say them about you. Didn't you get your ass kicked by Aarch earlier?"

"Shut up!" Bleylock shouted.

Duke Maddox put his hand on Bleylock's shoulder "Bleylock told us what has been going on, and we're here to put a stop to it!"

Norata raised an eyebrow "Is that so? Well I'm afraid it's not going to be easy for you!"

The three pirates appeared at the side of Norata.

"Sonny Blackbones? I should've guessed," Duke smiled.

"Yo bitch!" Sonny waved.

"So the pirates have a flux do they?" Duke asked.

Sonny nodded "Yep, and much better than your wussy 'Metaflux'"

Duke grinned (Although they're enemies there is a connection between them….perhaps they fancy each other…I dunno) "So Sonny, tell me. How did you get this here flux?"

Sonny shrugged "I dunno, some bullshit reason,"

Duke nodded "Makes sense," he turned to Professor Baldwin "Call in the troops!"

Professor Baldwin (Funny coz he's bald) nodded and talked into a device.

Suddenly Technoid robots swarmed the area, leaving the pirates and Norata (And I suppose the creepy butler who was still on the floor writhing in pain) swamped.

Sonny smirked at Duke "Looks like you've beaten us this time,"

Duke nodded.

"Come on!" Sonny instructed.

In an instant the pirates were gone, carrying Norata and the creepy butler away.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

_Micro-Ice, Mei and Lurr_

"So where are we headed Micro-Ice?" Mei asked.

"The Lightnings planet," Micro-Ice said with a smile.

Mei groaned.

"What?" Micro-Ice asked.

She shrugged "Well I was kind of hoping for a Warren free adventure,"

"Well I can change the co-ordinates if you want," Micro-Ice smiled.

Mei nodded.

"No problem," Micro-Ice shrugged and ran off to the cockpit.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

_The Lightning Planet_

He could sense it. It was happening. He wasn't being involved.

"Noooooooooo!!!!!!" Warren screamed into the air.

That really thin lanky Lightning player came up to Warren and put his hand on his shoulder.

"What is wrong Warren?" Lanky Lightning asked sympathetically.

Warren turned to him "They're not involving me,"

Lanky Lightning bowed his head "I'm sorry,"

They embraced in a loving friendly hug.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

_Unadar – Home of the Rykers_

D'jok wandered the halls "Why am I here?"

He walked around in a circle for a few minutes and then curled up on the floor.

Adium found D'jok soundly sleeping on the floor.

She nudged him with her foot.

"Frick off," D'jok groaned.

She nudged him again.

He sat up "Didn't you hear me?! I said frick off!"

"I heard you D'jok but you need to get up now," Adium smiled.

"I do?" D'jok said.

Adium nodded "Yes,"

He curled up again "Nah, frick off!"

Adium picked up a randomly placed chair and threw it a D'jok.

He jumped up onto his feet "I'm up! I'm up!"

She gestured to him "Come on, I need to sneakily knock you out,"

D'jok shook his head furiously "Nah! Frick off!"

D'jok sprinted off down the hall.

Adium sighed "Ah for fuck sake,"

Adium started to run after him.


	12. Chapter 12 Serious problem

Chapter 12

_Shadow's Archipelago _

Rocket looked into the new room. It was extremely dark.

"I can't see anything," Rocket stated.

"Turn the light on, loser!" Sinedd groaned.

Rocket found a light switch and pressed it.

The room was suddenly illuminated. The room was huge; a solitary desk stood at the end.

"There's nothing here," Rocket said examining the room.

Sinedd rolled his eyes "There's blatantly a desk,"

"I meant apart from the desk!" Rocket shouted.

Sinedd's eyes glowed red. In an instant he was at Rocket's throat.

Sinedd and Rocket wrestled on the floor of the large room.

Tia activated the Breath and separated the two.

"What's wrong with you Sinedd?!" Tia gasped.

Sinedd's eyes faded and he fell to the floor, trying to catch his breath (No not the flux breath, air breath).

"He's under my control," A voice said from the doorway.

"Artegor!" Tia gasped (again).

"Quiet girl!" He instructed.

He walked towards them with a wry smile on his face.

"What do you want?!" Tia demanded.

"I want to put you little wretches under Aarch's control," Artegor explained "You're corrupting Galactik Football with your pathetic attempts for redemption!"

Tia frowned "We're not just going to stand around and let ourselves be beaten by our manager!"

Artegor raised an eyebrow "Really?" He shrugged "Well it looks like I'm going to have to convince you, doesn't it?"

Artegor clicked his fingers. Sinedd's eyes glowed red.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

_Unadar – Home of the Rykers_

"Come back you little shit!" Adium shouted.

"Frick off!" D'jok called as he ran.

Adium stopped "Fine you asked for it," She grinned at shouted after D'jok "I'm going to kill the girl!"

D'jok stopped in his tracks.

Adium smirked and nodded "Come back!"

D'jok walked back and stood in front of Adium.

"Now follow me," Adium instructed.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

_Lurr, Micro-Ice and Mei_

"So where are we going Micro-Ice?" Mei asked.

"Well I couldn't be bothered to employ the help of the Cyclops," Micro-Ice shrugged "So we're going to see the Rykers!"

"You just fancy Kernor!" Mei teased.

Micro-Ice blushed.

Lurr danced round the ship "Micro-Ice and Kernor! Micro-Ice and Kernor!"

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

_Cillo Archipelago_

"So you're the good guys in this topsy-turvy adventure?" Thran asked.

Bleylock nodded "Yes,"

"But you look so evil," Ahito noted.

"Can I go?!" The pilot asked.

Everyone ignored him.

"I know I look evil, but doesn't Aarch look so cuddly?" Bleylock said.

Thran shrugged "That makes sense,"

"Can I go?" The pilot asked again.

Ahito turned to him "Yes just fuck off!"

The pilot smiled "Bye,"

No-one answered him.

Duke smirked at the gang "Well I guess we could use your help,"

"Too right!" Lune-Zeara grinned.

"Well let's get going!" Duke smiled and gestured "We're going to take the fight right to Aarch!"


	13. Chapter 13 MicroIce heavy chapter

Chapter 13

_Lurr, Micro-Ice and Mei_

"Do you know how to land this thing Micro-Ice?" Mei asked.

The gang were nearing Unadar.

"Erm…"

"Well, do you?" Mei pressed.

Micro-Ice shook his head and gave her a sheepish grin.

"What?!" Mei shrieked "We're going to crash!"

Lurr put his hand on her shoulder "Don't worry,"

"But we're going to crash!" Mei reiterated.

Lurr grinned "I'll steer us to safety, just trust me,"

Mei nodded "Okay," She looked at him "Are you ever going to take that make-up off?"

Lurr considered this "…no"

…………………………………………………………………………………………

_Akillian (Just because we haven't had these lot for a while)_

Aarch grinned to himself "All is going well,"

The evil manager of the Snow Kids was sitting in a large red seat. He sat in front of the fireplace.

He lit a cigar "I am thoroughly badass,"

Clamp, Dame Simbai, Superman and Mark all sat on separate beanbags gathered around Aarch.

"Can I have a cigar?" Clamp asked.

Aarch took a puff of his cigar and considered.

Clamp looked up eagerly up at Aarch.

"No Clamp," Aarch said finally, he took another puff "No you can't,"

"So am I going to get a regular starting place?" Mark enquired.

"I'll think about it," Aarch dismissed.

Mark rubbed his hands together "Yes that will show Micro-Ice,"

…………………………………………………………………………………………

_Lurr, Micro-Ice and Mei_

Micro-Ice shivered.

"What's wrong Micro-Ice?" Mei asked.

"It's nothing in fact it's quite common," Micro-Ice smiled.

"What is it?" Mei raised an eyebrow.

Micro-Ice shrugged "Mark being a twat,"

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

_Unadar – Home of the Rykers_

Adium kicked D'jok into a dark room.

D'jok fell at his head on something hard.

"Hey! Careful where you're falling Snowball!" A familiar voice scolded.

D'jok rubbed his head "What did I hit?" He felt around "In fact what are these lovely, firm objects?"

"My breasts," The voice stated dryly.

D'jok recoiled "Whoa sorry!"

"It's alright," The voice said pleasantly "A lot of men want to feel these,"

D'jok grinned in the darkness "Well I can understand why, they were brilliant,"

"Why thank you," The voice replied obviously happy with herself.

There was a loud groan from the other side of the room.

"AH! What the frick?!" D'jok shrieked like a little girl.

"D'jok?" A new voice asked.

It was Yuki.

"Yeah what?" D'jok said.

"It's me Yuki!" Yuki exclaimed.

"…wow," D'jok said.

"Listen, we need to figure out a way to-"

Suddenly the roof collapsed around them and a ship crashed into the room.

Three figures climbed out of the wrecked ship.

"I thought you said you could fly the ship!" Mei complained.

Lurr scratched his head "I did?"

Mei stamped her foot and studied her surroundings. She spotted D'jok.

"D'jok!" She exclaimed she ran to him and stopped "Why are you resting in Kernor's lap?"

D'jok stood up "And why do you keep frickin talking to me?"

Mei huddled into a corner and cried into her hair.

Micro-Ice hopped off the ruined ship and ran to Yuki. He untied her and did the same for Kernor. D'jok gave him a dirty look as he untied Kernor.

"Why were you tied up?" Micro-Ice enquired.

"Adium tricked us," Yuki explained, she looked at Lurr "Why has he got make-up on?"

Micro-Ice shrugged "I don't know, he's socially very strange,"

Adium walked into the room "You fools wont escape me!" She looked at Lurr "Why is he wearing make-up?"


	14. Bonus Chapter

_Chapter 13 ½ - A bonus chapter bearing no importance on the actual story_

Callie Mystic looked at Nork "The news is that there has been a lot of flux being used recently outside of Football,"

Nork shrugged "Like I care,"

Callie frowned "You never care,"

Nork smirked at her "That's because you never say anything interesting,"

"Real funny Nork," Callie retorted.

Nork sat down in a swivel seat "Thanks, I try!"

"You're never nice to me," Callie complained.

Nork grinned at her, and raised an eyebrow.

"What?!" Callie shouted.

"You look hot," Nork smiled.

"Yeah well-" Callie started and then was taken aback "What?!"

"You look hot," Nork repeated.

A smile crossed Callie's lips "I do?"

Nork nodded once slowly.

"So do you," She giggled.

He gestured to her "Come here,"

She jumped onto his lap and they kissed passionately.

They then made naughty inter-alien sex.


	15. Chapter 14 A grand sacrifice

Chapter 14

_Shadow's Archipelago_

Sinedd uppercut Rocket and he stumbled back. Rocket concentrated and activated the flux.

"I'm afraid not Rocket," Artegor smiled and pressed a handheld device.

Rocket's flux faded.

"That's cheating!" Rocket shouted.

Artegor shrugged "I like to cheat,"

"Tia wrestle that device off him!" Rocket ordered as he dodged a punch from Sinedd.

Tia nodded and jumped at Artegor.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

_Unadar – Home of the Rykers_

Lurr grinned at Adium "Do I look pretty?"

Adium shrugged "So, so,"

Lurr frowned and threw himself at her. Adium got knocked back into the hall and exchanged blows with Lurr.

"Let's go!" Yuki shouted.

Yuki, Kernor, D'jok, Micro-Ice and Mei ran out of the room.

"Lurr come on!" Micro-Ice called.

Lurr pushed Adium to the floor and looked at them.

"Fly you fools," He grunted.

Adium jumped up and activated the Breath of Akillian but it was dark blue.

Lurr grinned at her and switched on the Heat of Xenon, he threw his claws to the ground and cracks started to form.

Adium frowned at the cracks "What are you doing?!"

"You shall not pass!" Lurr bellowed at her.

The floor collapsed underneath both Lurr and Adium and they both fell down the new gaping hole.

"No!" Micro-Ice screamed and ran towards the hole.

Kernor grabbed him and held him back "Come on we need to go! It will be dark soon and it will be crawling with Rykers!"

She dragged him away and followed the gang out off the headquarters.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

_Technoid, the twins and the Wambas_

The Technoid ship flew steadily towards Akillian.

"Now you understand the plan?" Duke asked the group.

"No!" Whitewamboo called out.

Duke waved him away "That doesn't matter, you're not important,"

"Ah," Whitewamboo nodded.

"It's impossible to shoot in a hole that small!" Complained Thran.

Woowamboo shook his head "Not true, I shoot in a hole that tight constantly!"

Everyone turned to look at Lune-Zeara.

"Ew no," She said "He means that he constantly trains to shoot a blaster in a small bull's-eye!"

"Ohhhhhhhh," Everyone said apart from Woowamboo and Lune-Zeara.

Bleylock giggled at the thought.

Duke looked out the window "Okay we're extremely close to Akillian now!"

Ahito nodded "Nice,"

"Battle stations everyone!" Duke clapped his hands together; he turned to Woowamboo "Are you ready to shoot at the hole which will damage the shields put up by Aarch which block our entrance…to the Snow Kids headquarters!"

Woowamboo smiled.

Duke raised an eyebrow "Are you?"

"Oh yes, sorry I wanted to do a cool reassuring smile!" Woowamboo explained.


	16. Chapter 15 Silence before the storm

_Sorry about the spelling of Luur _

Chapter 15

_Shadow's Archipelago_

"Get off me you little bitch!" Artegor shouted.

He pushed Tia off him.

Tia jumped to her feet and swiped at his heel.

"Argh!" Artegor roared.

He punched her in the face and then kicked her in the stomach. She fell to the floor.

Sinedd kicked Rocket in the shin and he fell to a knee.

Sinedd then kneed Rocket in the face and he lost consciousness.

"Let's get these runts to Akillian!" Artegor ordered.

Sinedd nodded.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

_Micro-Ice, Mei, Kernor, D'jok and Yuki_

"Where are we going?" Micro-Ice asked as the gang set off on their ship.

"Back to Akillian," Yuki said.

"Where the frick is Akillian?!" D'jok snorted.

"You live there," Mei said quietly.

"Oh…" D'jok said "Shut the frick up,"

"Isn't that a Technoid ship?" Micro-Ice asked as he looked out the window.

"Dunno," Mei shrugged.

"Well why don't you look?" Micro-Ice urged.

Mei shook her head "Nah,"

Kernor peered out the window "Snowball's right, that's a Technoid ship,"

"Hey look Thran, Ahito and the Wambas are there!" He waved at them.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

_Wambas, Thran, Ahito and Technoid_

"Oh look there's Micro-Ice!" Thran exclaimed.

"Pretend you didn't see him," Ahito growled (But he growled tiredly therefore keeping him in character) "I can't be arsed to react to him,"

"Okay," Thran smiled and looked away.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

_Micro-Ice, Mei, Kernor, D'jok and Yuki_

"Humph," Micro-Ice said "They mustn't have seen me,"

Kernor nodded.

"Hey Kernor, who's your favourite Snow Kid?" Micro-Ice asked with a smile.

D'jok frowned at Micro-Ice and then leaned in to hear Kernor's answer.

Kernor stroked her chin in thought "Well I don't know," She rubbed the back of her neck "Probably Sinedd,"

"But he doesn't play for us anymore!" Micro-Ice groaned.

D'jok shrugged "It doesn't matter imp boy, because I've got more intimate with Kernor then you ever could have hoped!"

"What accidentally touching her breasts in the dark?" Yuki retorted.

D'jok grinned "Well that but we also had wonderful alien sex in the closet about half an hour ago," He looked at Yuki "Anyway I thought you were unconscious,"

Yuki shook her head "No, I was just getting tired of your conversation about breasts,"

D'jok nodded.

Micro-Ice pouted "Lucky sod," he looked around "Where's Mei?!"

Everyone looked around but no-one found her.

A few minutes later, Mei walked in the lobby of the ship in her underwear.

"This is what you're missing D'jok," Mei purred.

D'jok looked at her boobs and shrugged "Ah well, they look like two plastic bags lightly filled with flour,"

Mei's jaw dropped "What?!"

D'jok nodded "Yeah they're all saggy, like you've fed a really hungry calf for most of your life,"

"I like them!" Micro-Ice called, trying to condole her.

D'jok turned to him "Yeah, but you're small and you haven't experienced a real woman's breasts," He winked at Kernor.

Mei huffed "Ah fuck you D'jok! Come on Micro-Ice I'm going to give you what you've always wanted!"

Micro-Ice jumped up "Okay! But I've moved onto Yuki now according to the writers of Galactik Football,"

"What?"

"Nothing," Micro-Ice grinned "But can we get Yuki into this little knock of boots?"

Mei shrugged "Yeah sure,"

Yuki frowned "But I don't-"

"Shut up Yuki and come on!" Mei scolded.

Yuki slowly followed after Mei and Micro-Ice.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

_Akillian_

Aarch studied the monitor "The little turds are on their way,"

Clamp nodded "Soon we'll have this all sorted,"

"Shut up Clamp," Aarch said.

"But I agreed with you," Clamp said.

Aarch shrugged "I really don't care; I haven't been able to express my rage for a while now!"

"Why don't you go kick Mark in the face?" Clamp suggested.

"Excellent idea Clamp!" Aarch laughed and he ran out of the room.

"Ah my face!" Mark screamed from outside.


	17. Chapter 16 Family anger

Chapter 16

The two heroes' ships approached Akillian.

"Micro-Ice tell your team that you lot are in charge of the ground assault, I'm sending you co-ordinates on how to enter the building," Bleylock explained on the com-system "We'll come to help after the aerial assault on the shields,"

"Understood," Micro-Ice said turning the com-system off and directed the ship to automatic land.

He greeted everyone in the lobby "Okay people, we're about to land and we will be directing the ground attack, you can expect a strong resistance,"

The ship landed.

"Let's go!" Micro-Ice bellowed and the gang ran out into the battlefield.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

_Prison – Akillian_

Tia cradled Rocket in her arms. He was badly hurt and Aarch had refused to patch him up.

"Rocket…" She smiled sadly.

He stirred.

"Rocket?" She said.

"Tia," He replied "I'm sorry,"

She shook her head "You have nothing to be sorry for,"

He looked at her "No… I'm sorry for what I must do,"

"What's that?" She frowned.

"Only I can defeat Aarch, we're family…I can beat him," He stated simply.

"But…why are you apologising?" Tia said tears starting to form in her eyes.

He gulped "Because I may not survive,"

Tia buried her head into his chest and cried.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

_Battlefield – Akillian_

Technoid robots swarmed the area, firing at the opposition of Pirates facing them.

"This way!" Micro-Ice shouted at the gang.

They ran off flanking the Pirates. They approached a steel bunker.

"This is it," Micro-Ice grinned "Everyone is ok right?"

Everyone nodded.

"Prick," D'jok added but no-one paid attention.

They entered the bunker.

"Where are we going Micro-Ice?" Yuki asked.

"This bunker has a secret tunnel which leads to the headquarters," He explained.

The gang charged through the bunker which wasn't really necessary as they faced no trouble.

They stopped in front of a large wooden door.

"Is this it?" Mei asked.

Micro-Ice nodded.

"Open the frickin thing then!" D'jok grunted.

He shook his head "Bleylock told me that the other side is most likely guarded,"

D'jok shrugged "We can take whoever is on the other side of this!"

"I'm not on the other side," A voice stated from behind them.

They turned around.

Sonny Blackbones stood there with his arms crossed and a sly grin on his face.

"Wait I know you!" D'jok exclaimed.

Sonny looked at him "Probably because I'm your father you dumb shit,"

D'jok held his head "It's coming back to me," He looked around at the gang "Micro-Ice is my best friend! Mei is my girlfriend! And Kernor is that sexy alien chick!"

"And I'm Yuki," Yuki smiled.

D'jok shrugged "Yeah whatever,"

D'jok turned to look at Sonny "What are you doing?!"

Sonny smirked "I'm putting an end to this pathetic rebellion of yours,"

"Run," He said to the gang.

"But D'jok-"

"Run," He repeated.

The gang ran down the tunnel leaving D'jok to face off his father.

Sonny tapped his foot "What are you doing D'jok?"

D'jok turned on the flux "I'm stopping you,"

Sonny's eyes widened in sarcasm "Really? Well let's start it,"

Sonny activated the Pirate's flux.

"You have a flux?" D'jok asked surprised.

Sonny laughed and punched D'jok in the face.

D'jok fell back but then instantly struck back with a kick to the chest.

"Let's do this!" D'jok roared and rushed at Sonny in a blue blur.


	18. Chapter 17 Inside HQ

_Sorry about taking so much time with the update but I've been busy :D_

Chapter 17

_Akillian prison – Rocket and Tia_

Rocket blasted the prison door open; he peered into the corridor and then stepped out.

"That was easy!" He smiled "They must've underestimated us,"

"Or maybe he wanted you to get out," Tia grimaced.

"Honestly Tia, cheer up!" Rocket grinned "I'll beat the huge guy!"

"I hope so," Tia muttered and ran after Rocket who had proceeded to walk down the corridor in search of his evil uncle.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

_Akillian Tunnels – D'jok and Sonny_

D'jok slammed against the tunnel wall. Dust fell from the ceiling landing on his feet.

He watched as the dust fell and smiled. He had a plan.

Sonny stood in the middle of the bunker.

The bunker was small so he wouldn't have much room to manoeuvre.

D'jok ran past in Sonny in a blue blaze. Sonny gave chase.

D'jok simply drop kicked one of the wooden pillars holding up the ceiling. The pillar broke and the ceiling wobbled. D'jok grinned as he ducked a punch from Sonny.

"Afraid of me son?!" Sonny laughed maniacally, he chased after D'jok again "No matter, I like a chase!"

"Dumbass," D'jok muttered to himself as he aimed for another pillar.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

_Akillian tunnels – Micro-Ice, Mei, Kernor and Yuki_

The gang ran through the tunnels at great speed. Dust fell from the ceiling as they ran forcing them to run faster in fear of it collapsing.

They all stopped suddenly except for Yuki who went flying into the metal door that now stood before them.

"This should be it," Micro-Ice grinned.

He opened the door cautiously. He peered in. A large staircase led up to another door.

They walked up and opened the door.

It was the Snow Kids' headquarters.

Music filled the hall of the headquarters.

"What is this alien music?" Mei asked as they walked through the hall.

Micro-Ice shrugged "I dunno, but its catchy isn't it?" He did a little dance "Shoop, shoop, shoop!"

"You're right!" Mei agreed and danced also "You're not listening to all I say! If you wanna know if he loves you so, it's in his kiss!"

"That's where it is!"

"Oh, oh, it's in his kiss!"

"That's where it is!"

The two danced happily in the corridor. Even Kernor did a little dance.

Yuki on the other hand walked off trying to find the source of the music.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

_Snow Kids' HQ – Aarch, Superman, Clamp, Dame Simbai and Mark_

Aarch laughed as he watched Micro-Ice, Mei and Kernor dance to the music on his monitor.

"I must say, that Mei is a sexy beast!" Aarch grinned.

He turned to see the others staring at him.

"What?" He grunted "I'm sexually inactive!"

They all shook their heads in disappointment of their leader.

Aarch's eyes glowed red "RAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!"

He grabbed Mark and threw him out the window.

"Aarch he could die!" Clamp exclaimed.

Aarch waved him away "Naw, he'll be fine,"

They were on the top floor.


	19. Chapter 18 A Generic Chapter

Chapter 18

_Akillian HQ_

Yuki put her hand on the door handle. The music was coming from here.

She opened the door.

The room was dim and chairs were scattered around. A stereo stood at the back of the room, the speakers booming.

Yuki tried the light switch. It didn't work.

She fumbled over towards the stereo.

She put her finger to the button on the stereo.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you," A voice snarled.

Yuki turned to see a figure standing in the doorway.

"Who are you?!" She demanded.

"The name is Norata, my dear," The man said sternly "And I like this music,"

"I don't care," Yuki hissed.

Norata took a step forward "Well I don't care that you don't care,"

"I don't care," Yuki repeated.

"Shut up," Norata said annoyed.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

_Akillian HQ – Rocket and Tia_

"It's this way!" Rocket instructed.

Tia followed after Rocket.

Rocket barged through a door, but then stopped. A whole swarm of generic stooges stood waiting for the two.

"Stop right there you two!" Shouted the generic leader.

Rocket stopped and smiled "Wow, you lot are going to be a minor inconvenience soon passed quite easily, aren't you?"

The generic leader clutched his fist "That's right! But we're here to make this story seem longer and therefore more actionful! By doing this the author has the excuse get more reviews and get a cult story running within the Galactik Football fanfiction!"

Rocket raised an eyebrow "Really? You generics can accomplish that?"

The generic leader shook his head slowly "No… but we help a bit,"

Rocket grinned "Oh well thank you very much,"

"Yes thank you very much," EvilMentalHamster said suddenly appearing the room and then disappearing.

"Well it's no problem really," Said the generic leader blushing "But I'm afraid that we must fight because we have already used up too many words,"

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

_Akillian HQ – Yuki vs. Norata_

"All you are is an irritating newish character designed to bring more stories into the show," Norata growled.

"Show?" Yuki whimpered.

"Ignore that," Norata growled "But the long and short of this is that you're adventure has ended,"

The music ended and a new song quickly followed.

Norata looked at the stereo and smirked "I like this song too," He started mumbling the words to himself "I don't who you are but you're a real dead ringer for love,"

Yuki took a step away from him.

He snarled and grabbed her arm. She screamed.

"Hey keep it down," A voice said from a chair in the room.

Norata twisted to see who embodied the voice.

"Who's there?! Speak!" He ordered.

Norata picked up a torch from a side table and shined it at where the voice had come from.

"You?!" Norata exclaimed.

Yuki looked at the person and grinned.


	20. Chapter 19 Death?

Chapter 19

_Akillian HQ – Yuki vs. Norata _

"Luur of the Xenons?" Norata said.

Luur grinned "I bet you thought I was dead,"

Norata shook his head "Why would I think that?"

Luur shrugged "I dunno, I just assumed that everyone would know that I fell into a bottomless pit fighting off Adium,"

"You did?" Norata asked.

Luur nodded with a grin.

"Cool," Said Norata.

Luur smirked "And now I'm throwing you out of the window,"

"Really?" Norata cocked his head at Luur.

Luur nodded and threw Norata out of the window. It's safe to say that Norata landed on Mark and crushed him.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

_Akillian HQ – Rocket and Tia_

Rocket and Tia quickly dealt with the generic stooges. All of their unconscious bodies littered the room in a comedic way.

Rocket opened the door to the next room.

Light filled the room.

Rocket and Tia shielded their eyes.

"Hello Rocket and Tia," A heavenly voice rang out throughout the room.

"Who's there?!" Tia asked.

"That's not important Tia," The voice replied beautifully.

Rocket clenched his fist "I don't have time for this! I need to find my uncle!"

The voice giggled.

Rocket frowned "Why are you laughing?!"

"I giggled!" The voice retorted.

Rocket shrugged "Same thing,"

"Says you!" The voice replied spitefully, the room flashed red.

"What do you want?!" Rocket growled.

"That's simple," The voice purred "To stop you,"

"Well get ready for a fight!" Tia shouted.

"Oh I expected it," The voice chuckled.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

_Akillian Tunnels – D'jok vs. Sonny_

The roof started to collapse.

"What are you doing D'jok?!" Sonny screamed with fear.

"I'm putting an end to you dad!" D'jok screamed back.

Debris began to fall, narrowly missing the pirate leader.

"But it will kill you too!" Sonny bellowed.

D'jok's jaw dropped "Oh shit,"

D'jok ran back the way he had came. Sonny gave chase.

The two raced through the tunnels in an attempt to get to the outside.

Sonny overtook D'jok. A giant rock fell.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

_Akillian HQ – Mei, Kernor and Micro-Ice_

The music suddenly stopped.

The group stopped dancing.

"Where's ginger snowball?" Kernor asked.

"D'jok? We left him to die fighting his father," Micro-Ice smiled.

Kernor shook her head "No the female snowball,"

"Oh…..i don't know," Micro-Ice shrugged.

"I'm here!" Yuki called waving at the group.

"Oh Yo!" Micro-Ice said.

"Yo?" Mei questioned.

Micro-Ice shrugged.

Yuki walked over to the group. Luur followed behind. He has the stereo system strapped to his back and had his headphones plugged in.

"Luur's alive?!" Micro-Ice exclaimed.

Yuki nodded "Err yeah, for some reason he was just sitting in a room listening to music,"

"He's using headphones!" Micro-Ice roared angrily.

Luur looked up to see Micro-Ice red with anger. He screamed and ran away down a corridor. Micro-Ice chased after him angrily.


	21. Chapter 20 Pretty short chapter

_I have a load of work going so updates will be rare_

Chapter 20

_Akillian Tunnels _

The collapse had ended.

"Dad?"

D'jok stood in front of the large rock that blocked his way.

He placed his palm on the boulder "Dad?"

He shook his head. A tear dropped from his eye.

"He's dead," D'jok muttered.

"He's dead!" D'jok screamed.

"No I'm not!" A voice retorted from behind the boulder.

D'jok wiped the tears from his eyes "My dad is dead,"

…………………………………………………………………………………………

_Akillian HQ – Rocket, Tia and the mysterious voice_

Rocket and Tia readied themselves to fight.

After several moments though nothing happened.

"How I we supposed to fight a voice?" Tia asked Rocket.

Rocket shrugged "Erm I dunno," He looked around "I just presumed that the voice would come out,"

The room flashed red "FIGHT ME!!!!!"

"Where are you?!" Tia asked.

The room flashed pale blue "Erm well…I…"

"Wait a minute," Rocket laughed "Are you just a voice?"

The room flashed rosy red "…no,"

"You are, aren't you?!" Rocket chuckled.

The room flashed red "SHUT UP!!!!"

"No," Laughed Rocket "Your just a voice, what you gonna do?!"

The voice didn't reply.

"That's what I thought," Rocket smiled.

Tia and Rocket walked out of the room and continued their search for Aarch.

After awhile the voice flashed red "Fuckin' cheeky embodied voices!"

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

_Akillian HQ – Luur and Micro-Ice_

Luur sprinted down the halls screaming at the top of his voice.

"Come back here you weird lizard thing!" Micro-Ice bellowed while following Luur down the hall.

"No! No! No! No! No! No! No!" Luur repeated over and over.

He collapsed into somebody. The two bodies fell to the floor.

"Get off me!" The new person shouted.

Luur lay on the man refusing to get up.

Micro-Ice caught up with them.

He studied Luur lying on top of the man.

"What are you doing Luur?" He asked.

"Shush," Replied Luur.

"Get him off me!" Demanded the man.

Micro-Ice peered over at the man "Clamp?"

Clamp looked at him "What?!"

Micro-Ice scowled at him "Where's Aarch?!"


	22. Chapter 21 Overdrive

Chapter 21

_Akillian HQ - Luur, Micro Ice and Clamp_

"Where. Is. Aarch?!" Micro-Ice repeated angrily.

"You're too late," Clamp chuckled "Too late!"

Micro-Ice slapped him "Tell me!"

"I did," Clamp whined "I said you're too late, therefore informing you that his location is no longer known,"

Micro-Ice scratched his head "Oh…."

"Where is Aarch?!" Luur demanded.

"No we've done that already," Micro-Ice.

There was an awkward silence, Luur sucked at the back of his teeth.

After awhile Micro-Ice shrugged "Erm well why don't you take us to the Aarch's office,"

Clamp looked at Micro-Ice and then looked at Luur "Yeah alright,"

They stood around in silence for a bit longer.

"Lead on," Micro-Ice said.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

_Akillian HQ – Rocket and Tia_

Rocket and Tia walked into a memorable room.

"This is our meeting room," Tia said.

"That's correct Tia," A voice said from another doorway.

They both looked at the door. Aarch stood there, arms folded.

Rocket cracked his knuckles "It's over Aarch!"

Aarch smiled and shook his head "No, it's only just begun bitches,"

Aarch readied himself and he began to shine blue.

"What's going on?!" Rocket demanded.

"I have the breath Rocket, it's quite simple," Aarch grinned.

"But how?!" Tia demanded.

Aarch didn't answer but just stood there looking at Rocket. The room was silent for quite awhile.

"How?" Rocket asked after a long period.

Aarch smirked "I figured out how to inject flux into people,"

"HEY! I asked first!" Tia complained.

Again Aarch ignored her "I'm going to start a revolution! I'm going to sell flux to everyone in the galaxy and I will become the most powerful person in the world!"

"You're evil," Rocket narrowed his eyes at Aarch.

Aarch shrugged "No shit Sherlock!"

Aarch reached behind his back and produced a needle, inside the needle flowed a purple haze.

"What is-" Tia began but Rocket cut her off.

"What is that?!" Rocket demanded.

Aarch tapped the needle and squirted some out "This is the new pirate flux,"

He thrust it into his arm and laughed maniacally.

"The revolution is here people! The revolution is here!" Aarch shouted.

"Ah fuck," Rocket sighed.


	23. Chapter 22 Conclusion

Chapter 22

_Akillian HQ – Mei, Kernor and Yuki_

"Where have they gone?" Mei asked tapping her foot.

Yuki shrugged "They're both very strange,"

All three nodded.

"I see that we have some intruders," A woman's voice said from behind the gang.

They all turned around to see Dame Simbai with Corso and Benett standing behind her.

"Dame Simbai?!" Yuki exclaimed.

Corso pointed at the gang "It's over people! Aarch is taking over the galaxy and none of you can stop him!"

"What do you mean Aarch is taking over the galaxy? I thought this was about Superman?!" Mei said surprised.

Corso shook his head "No Superman is just part of Aarch's take over!"

"What do you mean?" Yuki asked.

Corso chuckled "Aarch needs someone to channel all the collected flux; he's creating the perfect war machine out of Superman! He originally planned for Superman to learn how to channel the Breath from you lot but you went A-wall so Superman had to learn by himself,"

"So this has nothing to do with football?" Yuki said.

Benett shook his head "No, we're preparing for a Galactik war! And it looks like you've already chosen your side, so prepare to be defeated!"

Yuki, Mei and Kernor readied themselves for a fight.

Dame Simbai shook her head slowly "We're not going to fight," She produced a glass tube "Eat potion!"

She threw the potion down on the floor. Dame Simbai, Corso and Benett covered their faces with gas masks. Smoke drifted from the smashed potion tube and into the gang's path. They started to cough and splutter and gradually the fell to the floor and lost consciousness.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

_Wambas, Thran, Ahito and Technoid_

Thran shouted to Woowamboo "Now take the shot!"

Woowamboo nodded and aimed his blaster towards the small opening in the shield of Akillian Headquarters. He took the shot and the laser aimed straight and true. The shield generator exploded and the shield disappeared.

They all peered down towards the battleground. The pirates started to retreat and the Technoid robots started to flood towards the HQ.

The whole ship cheered.

Duke bellowed with happiness "Let's take this ship down to the HQ and beat that son of bitch Aarch!"

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

_Luur, Micro-Ice and Clamp_

Clamp showed them into a room full of technological computers and machinery.

"This is Aarch's new office," Clamp said solemnly.

Micro-Ice ran to a computer and started typing. He looked up.

"Aarch intends to start a war?!" He exclaimed.

Clamp nodded "Yes he's been training Superman as a super weapon,"

"That bastard!" Micro-Ice shouted.

The building shook violently.

"What was that?!" Micro-Ice asked urgently.

Clamp looked out the window "The shields are down, and we're under attack!"

Luur screamed "Oh no!"

Micro-Ice smiled "No Luur it's our people attacking the bad guys,"

Luur screamed "Oh yey!"

Clamp laughed "It's irrelevant,"

Micro-Ice raised an eyebrow "What do you mean?"

Clamp smirked and brought out a small metal ball from his pocket "I've captured you," He clicked a button the ball and Luur and Micro-Ice instantly were paralysed "Aarch's rule is just beginning! You can't stop him!"

…………………………………………………………………………………………

_Akillian HQ – Rocket, Tia and Aarch_

Aura around Aarch started to glow both blue and purple. He laughed maniacally at Rocket and Tia. Rocket dashed at Aarch, but he the evil manager quickly grabbed Rocket's fist and flung him on the floor.

He then brought his foot down onto Rocket's back instantly winding him.

Aarch chuckled "It's over you two! I'm wired this building to blow and it will commence in…" He looked at his watch "…ten minutes, which reminds me! I have to go!"

Aarch bowed to them and then disappeared suddenly.

Tia ran over to Rocket and helped him up.

"We need to go Rocket!" Tia shouted.

Rocket nodded and they ran through the building assisted by the Breath.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Clamp brought Luur and Micro-Ice with him through the building (Assisted by a floating device). He looked at his watch.

"Five minutes," He muttered.

He quickly ran to an elevator and brought the two captives with him. He clicked the button for the roof and waited.

The lift went all the way to the roof and Clamp exited. Aarch waited there along with Dame Simbai, the pirates and their captives all in front of a space ship.

"Let's go Clamp!" Aarch ordered.

Clamp nodded and followed everyone into the spaceship.

Shortly after the building exploded.

_The end_

_Did Rocket and Tia survive?_

_Is the Technoid ship okay?_

_What's going to happen to everyone who was captured?_

_What is D'jok and Sonny's fate?_

_Has Aarch succeeded?_

_What are Sinedd and Artegor up to?_

_And when am I going to stop asking questions that I already know?_

_Read my follow up story Galactik Football Struggle: The Galactik War coming soon to find out. Thank you for reading._


End file.
